


Величайшее изобретение

by WTF Snooker 2021 (WTF_Snooker_2021)



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Humor, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snooker_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Snooker%202021
Summary: О межгалактических контактах, пандемии и спорте
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Величайшее изобретение

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился одной из вечерних сессий чемпионата мира 2020 года, в которой обе играющие пары творили на столе нечто непонятное и совсем непохожее на то, что мы обычно ожидаем от этих игроков.

\- Йоу, чуваки, вы чего мрачные такие? – раздалось из универсального переводчика.

Инопланетяне были… Ну, нормальные инопланетяне. Две руки, две ноги, четыре глаза, пять ушей. Мэттью на всякий случай бросил ещё один взгляд на монитор, чтобы убедиться, что все строчки на экране горят успокаивающим зелёным цветом. Ну и на другой экран, на котором Марк Уильямс уже минуту пытался пристроиться к удару, глянул тоже. В конце концов, инопланетяне шастают мимо каждую неделю, а чемпионат мира по снукеру бывает раз в год. А уж после того, как его вообще чуть не отменили из-за пандемии…

\- Слушай, а как это записать-то? – толкнул его под руку Чжао.

Отчёт сканирования, развёрнутый на весь монитор, буднично сообщал, что перед ними грузовой корабль, на борту два члена экипажа, оружие класса два, уровень угрозы один, уровень враждебности минус десять… В общем, всё как обычно, ну и барахлил переводчик тоже как обычно. Вместо названия планеты, к которой был приписан грузовик, гордо красовалось ##^$$#@@”{.

\- Хрен пойми… - пробурчал Мэтт и отвлёкся на Уильямса, который всё-таки решился на удар.

«Хренпойми», каллиграфическим почерком вывел Чжао в рукописном отчёте. После чего, закончив с формальностями, обратился к ждущим ответа гостям.

\- На Земле сейчас пандемия. Карантин у нас. Летите мимо.

Это он регулярно сообщал всем мимопролетавшим уже который месяц и даже написал две жалобы в вышестоящие инстанции с требованием всё-таки выделить посту в Понтикиммере средства на автоответчик. Денег на валлийское захолустье, несмотря на регулярные призывы не экономить на межгалактической безопасности, предсказуемо не нашлось.

Инопланетянин на экране явно помрачнел. По крайней мере, трое из пяти ушей повисли с очень печальным видом.

\- Вот же ж биииип… - перевёл универсальный переводчик. – А мы хотели земному спорту научиться. Есть же у вас сейчас какой-нибудь спорт?

\- Есть! – радостно воскликнул Чжао, увидев, как Ронни эффектным ударом закатывает красный в лузу.

Уши инопланетянина заинтересованно зашевелились.

\- В смысле, есть спорт, - смутился Чжао. – Чемпионат мира по снукеру. По телевизору показывают. Посмотрите трансляцию и летите мимо. Карантин у нас, всё-таки.

Силуэт одного из инопланетян размылся в пространстве и тут же собрался обратно, но теперь в руках у него была огромная продолговатая коробка.

«Телевизор, 1 штука, диагональ 75’, куплен за эквивалент местной валюты в межгалактических кредитах, расчёт произведён полностью, в связи с колебанием курса долг Земли составляет 0,00001 кредита», сообщил сканер.

\- Чуваки, а кого смотреть, чтобы снукеру научиться? – раздалось из переводчика.

Мэтт с Чжао переглянулись. Посмотрели на экран с контрабандной трансляцией ВВС. Переглянулись снова.

\- Ронни О’Салливана смотрите, - подал голос Чжао. – Марка Уильямса тоже.

\- Ещё есть Марк Селби и Нил Робертсон, тоже классно играют, - добавил Мэтт. – Только идущий сейчас матч этих двоих не смотрите, у нас тут пандемия быстрее кончится, чем они свернутся…

Чжао согласно кивнул. Сегодня Марк и Нил явно вознамерились побить рекорд по продолжительности матча.

\- О’Салливан? Уильямс? – радостно уточнил инопланетянин. – Йоу, чуваки, спасибо, поняли!

Летающая тарелка взревела двигателями и исчезла из поля зрения.

«Мирный контакт завершён. Время контакта: 2 мин. 47,897 сек.», записал Чжао выведенную сканером информацию. Можно было возвращаться к просмотру снукера.

Следующие полчаса прошли в молчании.

\- Слушай, - подал наконец голос Мэтт. – Может, зря ты им Ронни с Уильямсом посоветовал? Что-то они сегодня фигню какую-то творят вместо снукера…

\- Ну и хрен с ними, - отмахнулся Чжао. – Пусть знают, что чувствуют иногда настоящие фанаты.

***

В окружении гуманоидных и не очень инопланетян Роб Уокер, облачённый в привычный костюм-тройку, чувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке, но природный оптимизм не позволял потерять присутствия духа.

Первые Межгалактические спортивные игры произвели фурор. А уж земляне, соскучившиеся по зрелищам, готовы были смотреть любые экзотические виды спорта, будь то прыжки в антигравитационном поле или художественное раздваивание астрального тела. Ну а когда пушистый фиолетовый мастер церемоний объявил начало турнира по снукеру, национальному спорту планеты Земля, соцсети и вовсе взорвались. Возмущённые вопросы, почему не футбол (баскетбол, хоккей, перетягивание каната, подставить нужное) потонули в обсуждении техники игроков и их нестандартной манеры игры.

Манера и правда была нестандартной – большую часть времени главные популяризаторы снукера, спортсмены с планеты Хренпойми, ходили вокруг стола, совершали непредсказуемые и бессмысленные удары, старательно не попадали в лузы из самых простых позиций, строили страшные рожи, после чего показывали несколько минут блистательной игры и снова принимались заниматься тем, что в твиттере земляне называли не иначе как «творить фигню».

Роб, командированный на Игры благодаря своему умению завести позитивный разговор и найти общий язык с кем угодно, поджидал пару финалистов у выхода с арены.

\- Уважаемые хренпоймийцы! – поприветствовал он. Пятиухие четырёхглазые гуманоиды, увидев радостно улыбающегося землянина, заулыбались тоже и кинулись с ним обниматься. Включилась камера.

Только после почти минуты объятий, радостных похлопываний друг друга по плечам и жизнерадостных улыбок Роб наконец-то сумел задать вопрос, интересовавший почти всех жителей его родной планеты.

\- Уважаемые хренпоймийцы, где вы научились так играть в снукер?

\- Йоу, чувак! – услышали прильнувшие к экранам земляне. – Мы прилетали к вам в прошлом году! Мы посмотрели ваш чемпионат мира по снукеру! Это самый классный вид спорта! Мы учились у ваших лучших игроков, Ронни О’Салливана и Марка Уильямса! Они настоящие профессионалы! Ваша планета самая крутая! Вы изобрели целый чемпионат по творению фигни! Ещё никто никогда не додумывался до этого, наша планета гордится дружбой с вашей, хренпоймийцы и земляне братья навек!

***

В далёком Понтикиммере Чжао Юлон и Мэттью Сандерс с недоумением переводили взгляды с телеэкрана на две бархатные коробочки с золотыми орденами, которые пять минут назад доставил на их базу облачённый в парадную форму курьер.

\- Это что, - потрясённо выдохнул Мэтт. – Это мы, получается, укрепили межпланетную дружбу…

\- И повысили репутацию Земли в межгалактическом сообществе, - закончил Чжао не менее удивлённым тоном. – А Ронни с Марком тоже ордена, интересно?

\- Ага, - вчитался в сопровождающее письмо Мэтт. – И серия выставочных матчей в разных галактиках. Будут создавать позитивный имидж галактики Млечного пути и конкретно нашей планеты.

\- Хай, земляне! – ожил универсальный переводчик. – Где у вас тут снукеру учат?

\- Вторая скорость, трасса А130у, шестой поворот направо, третий налево, не забывайте соблюдать антиковидные меры, за нарушение штраф в пять тысяч кредитов, - привычно отбарабанил Чжао фразу, которую за последнюю неделю приходилось повторять раз по сто на дню. Желающие научиться национальному виду спорта Земли всё прибывали и прибывали.

Лучше бы вместо орденов им всё-таки выделили деньги на автоответчик…


End file.
